I Killed Max
by demoltionstarfall
Summary: One shot about the girl who manages to kill maximum ride. This is set during the fifth book, Max.


She was down. She was shot. And I was happy I had made that happen. I would soon all be over. Sure her boyfriend will probably try and kill us and the little kid and the blind one would probably blow me up. To tell you the honest truth, I'm happy about that, it means I'm doing my job right. It also means that I won't have to try and cover up too much of this.

I flew away, and no not by wings, by helicopter towards the east, planning on getting to somewhere quickly so I could rest. Helicopters help you to beat the traffic. I also happen to be a marvellous pilot contrary to popular belief. I don't need co pilots or any of that shit, just an engine full of gas and I'm good to go. I'm not a mutated DNA cell in human form or anything like that. No I am just a regular teenager who can fly a big hunk of engine in the sky. And I bet the 'flock,' as they were known, never suspected it to be someone like me that took out one of them. But it was. And I was hoping to take out a few others with me.

****Fangs POV****

"Hey Max can I talk to you for a second?" After what had happened the other day between us two I felt as though we needed a private conversation. She followed me outside to a small grassed area around the side of the hotel. I mentally prepared myself for every possible scenario that could happen next. "I think we need to have a talk." I could see that she agreed just by the way she cocked her eyebrow and leant against the wall. I wiped some of the hair from my eyes and looked at her face. She had gotten pretty beat in out last encountered with the M-geeks (a/n where I am in book five this is what they're called.). I wanted nothing more than to take care of her. She is the one I want and always will be, no amount of red heads will ever change that simple fact.

"Well?" She was growing the Max famous impatient, she tapped her foot against the floor and began to fidget.

"After everything that has happened between us I think that we should just get it out there how we really feel, no more lies or insecurities just us two laying down the truth," I said turning away from her and pacing back and forth.

"Fang," she gasped slightly, her voice sounded strained and weak. I thought this may upset her slightly. I hate to see her cry but the need for this conversation was greater than the need to keep Max happy.

"Listen Max I-" I was cut off when I turned and saw her clutching her chest, it was bleeding pretty heavily. It took me a second to take in what I saw with my own two eyes. She was losing blood. She was dying. "MAX!" I catched her frame as she fell forwards. She already felt weak and cold. But she could live through this we. She HAD to live through this. We'd lived through worse. I cradled her in my arms gently on the floor. "GUYS HELP!" She groaned slightly and reached her hand to stroke my cheek. It took all her strength for that simple touch. I bit back the tears, they weren't going to help now. No one could help her now. Not even me.

It wasn't even an Eraser who shot her. It was a normal human girl who seemed only slightly older than Max, Iggy and I. I always thought it would be a mutant or old scientist who finally killed one of us not a normal human.

"Fang," she smiled blinking dazed.

"No Max whatever you're gunna tell me you can tell me when you're all healed up again and soaring through the sky." I said sternly. I was losing hope fast but I couldn't let Max see that.

"But I-"

"You are NOT going to die." I said, although never mind how cliché this sounds, I was trying to convince myself more than her. I could pretty much tell Max knew she was going to die. I wasn't ready to accept that just yet.

"I love you," she smiled, her face was growing pale and blood was splattered on her chin but to me she would always be the most girl in the world.

"I love you too, but you're going to be fine. And next week when you can fly again, I'm going to take you on top of the Hollywood sign, you're going to be fine, and you are not going to die." I heard footsteps as someone's hand on my shoulder. I was pretty sure it was Angel.

"Fang," Angel mumbled, "you've gotta let her go." I looked at Max no longer taking the effort to stop the tears. She was even colder her soft lips blueing. Her forehead had droplets of tears making little patterns. And by now they weren't just my tears. She was gone. There was nothing left inside her now. I let out a sob and I felt arms gather around me. I shrugged off all the embraces scooped up her body and leapt from the ground. They wouldn't follow me. They knew what I needed right now, which was time alone with Max.

I didn't know much about the area we were staying in at the moment so I didn't know any remote spots but I found a small cave. I laid her body gently on the ground and stroked her cold cheek. Tears dropping slowly onto her still face. She was dead and there was no bringing her back. She wasn't like Ari, she would never be with me again. I would never know what we could have had between us. And now the only thing I wanted more than Max alive was to kill the son of a bitch that killed her.

****Normal POV****

I was in a random hotel, the closet one I could find from where I had parked my helicopter, on my helicopter pad. Why wasn't I staying at my house with said helicopter? Well, that would be a little obvious for the flock wouldn't it? You gotta make 'em work hard for their reward. I'll go back to my place if nothings happened in two days. Plenty of time. And that's when my next door neighbour stopped watering the plants and letting in the cat. I had nothing planned for these two days; I wasn't going to prepare for the flock. I had a gun ready at all times in case anyone else wanted to take a nip at me.

There was a ramming on my door I opened up quickly. Hoping it was the pizza I'd ordered.

"Hello?" Outside was a dog with wings. "Oh you're their dog, Total. Well I'm sure you want revenge so Fang and the rest of you bring it on."

"You don't seem to scared for someone whose about to die," Fang, said his hands in his pockets, his eyes were red from endless crying, his face dirty, hair unkept and clothes a disaster. He was upset. It filled me with joy that I had caused this. "But I don't care, this is for what you've done to us, what you've done to me and most of all what you did to her." He sent a flying kick straight into my nose. My head snapped back, I flew back and collided with the side of the sofa. I wasn't going to put up much of a fight but like I said I was taking one of them down with me. They had clearly chosen which one that would be.

"So," I was about to talk to him get him a little wound up. It's more fun that way. He slammed a kick into my stomach and again in my chest and face. I spitted out some blood and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "You loved Max."

"Don't *kick* ever *kick* say *kick* her *kick* name," kick, he was pretty intent on the more happy slapping style of doing things.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm disappointed the rest of your clan couldn't be here." I smiled knowing I was about to push his buttons, "I wanted to take out the little blonde girl as well as MAX!" He pulled me up by my tee and pinned me against the nearest wall. He bared his teeth trying to look tough. "So I guess you'll just have to do." I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. A sharp piercing one. A knife? I looked down and sure enough Fang had stabbed me and was now twisting. I didn't scream I barely reacted. What I did do was just as I was about to die murmured, "thank you." I guess I never got to take out anyone else. Except myself.


End file.
